


Light in the dark

by Bennydrowned152



Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming
Genre: Build up, Delirious will be kinda a dick head, Fighting, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Inside the mind of delirious, M/M, Medical Conditions, Romance, Smut, Toxic Relationship, Vanoss is having non of it., slight abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennydrowned152/pseuds/Bennydrowned152
Summary: Just when I thought my world was over, I met you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT A ONESHOT, this is just the first chapter (just to through that out there, the site keeps tagging all my works completed)

Gentle music played off in the distance, soaked streamers flowing away with the wind and passed his feet, normally he wouldn't have just brushed it off as a dump kids party if it hadn't had been for the large 'PRIDE' flags hanging outside of almost every door. It brought a slight smile to his face at the simple sight of all the rainbow flags, streamers, signs. He had wanted to go today to the festival to see the parade, as a supporter of course, but sadly he decided food and a apartment was more important.

The rain poured down hard on his back, soaking him straight to the bone even with the deep red bikers jacket with white strips that he hated to wear but it was either this or nothing, and as a fan of not freezing to death after walking home, he choose to wear it. Jonathan let out a shaky sigh with his eyes trained to his mug slicked sneakers, though he couldn't say he cared at this point as his mind was to focused on just making it home. Home... He hadn't felt at home in years, not after what had happened...

His darling blue eyes shut tight at the sickening thought as of he could just blink it away but reality didn't work like that. A low groan slipped passed his busted lip as he wiped his brow for what felt like the thousandths time, pushing back some stray drops of rain that had dripped down from his short brown hair that he was sure looked like a mess now. The smile that had played on his lips soon faded as he walked on, heavy grocery bags dangling from his finger tips that swayed with each step though he tried not to pay attention to anything else but the sounds of distant music as the party continued on even in the rain, not that he could blame any of them for enjoying it, it was their day after all.

As the music faded the more he walked, the more he regretted not bring his phone, he brought headphones but was smart enough to forget his phone. God he hated the silence, it smothered and broke him with each passing second. He just couldn't handle it, he didn't know how nor did he have the patients to learn. He followed all of the doctor's 'suggestions' as to help but he quickly called bullshit on that. 

His eyes shut tight, letting his feet carry him away as he listened for something, anything at this point of it would just get them to stop.He listened to the not so gentle beeps of passing cars, the way the water soaked into his abused sneakers, even the sounds of the rustling bags in his hands, sadly non of that was working as his mind just kept coming back to that night, the whisper in the wind as they told him what to do, even when he begged and cried for them to stop.

The cold chill of the wind blowing up his jacket caused him to break free of this thoughts, though reality wasn't any better. He quickly looked around with wide eyes as if to take in his surroundings, well thankfully he wasn't to far away but he wasn't close enough to relax, he just wanted to get out of this damned coat.

A low sigh slipped passed his busted lips though it was quickly cut off by a loud cry echoing through the cold night air. Normally Jonathan would have just kepted on walking but something made him stop, it was the sounds of those... Sweet screams that made something inside of him turn, oh he hated it. Slowly he created closer to where he believed it was with the sounds of a struggle growing stronger as trash cans where. He peaked around the corner to a alley way, typical. 

His precious blue eyes widened at the sight before him, there was blood, and a lot of it. The thick scent of scarlet blood filled his nostrils, his mind clouding over at just the thought of playing in it like a child, getting his hands stained in the red liquid but he couldn't think of that now. 

He slowly walked into the dark alley way, following the beautiful trail of blood, he didn't want to be like this! The way his mind thought made him want to fall over an vomit. 

A shiver ran down his spine as he scurred over to a limp body that had been pushed against a wall behind a dumpster in a desperate attempt to hide it, or him. He was still conscious, barely but he was still there. Soft chocolate brown eyes lazily laid over Jonathan's face as if taking in his features with such hope and fear in his eyes, almost thankfully to have seen another face for it ended. Jonathan quickly bend down in front of him, taking in the view of his ripped pride shirt that was now stained in blood but hidden behind a light blue hoodie, oh what he wouldn't give for one of those. The males hair was was a wild mess, though the weak scent of booze said that was for another reason. He had a small brown paper owl mask hanging around his neck loosely, though Jon couldn't even find a reason on why the other would even need to hide his face, minus the spots of blood smeared across his cheek.

"Its okay, we're gonna get you to a hospital.." Jon said in almost awe at home much blood there was pouring out of such a small body. He quickly looked around for any more witnesses but was only met with nothing but a ripped bag with everything spread out, a Robert gone wrong? He didn't want to think of it just now as he had much BIGGER problems to worry about. He quickly reached into his back pocket to grave his phone to call a ambulance but the cruel reminded that he forgot his phone at home...

" Do you a phone on you?" He tried but was only bet with silence as the strangers eyes stuttered in and out of consciousness, fantastic. Without much of a second thought, Jonathan picked the limp body, a loud cry coming from the stranger but nothing else other then a few delicious whimpers. He couldn't already tell this was going to be a long night...


	2. Chapter 2

The world felt.. Numb. The world just continued on and on as if nothing had happened. It had been almost Two weeks sense Jonathan had found that stranger in a alley way and not once had he lefted his side sense then, saved for having to go to work during the day but by night, he wasd practically glued to his side. Why? He couldn't say. It was just.... Something about the other that forcer him to stay, weather it was the constant blood bag pumping into his veins or the sounds of his ragged breathing as he fought through this mess, he couldn't be sure but the sight of the other just laying there in the bed, he looked so small compared to the large matric, almost deafness and Jonathan wanted to be there to fight off what ever monsters where keeping him in this sleep like state.

Immediately as soon as they had walked through the doors of the hospital was he treated with nurses rushing all around them, asking questions and demanded the ababy blue eyed male to let the limp body go but... He couldn't. They had to almost pry the body from his blood stained hands though even with the weight off his back and arms, he could still feel the building wall of 'what if' stocking up on his shoulders as soon as he finally gave in.

He gave them as much information as he could muster off the top of his head as he sat in the waiting room though a few nurses encouraged him to go home, saying he'd be in there for a while but he couldn't even bring it in himself to stand on his own to feet, much less leave the stranger.

His pale blue eyes glazed over the strangers features, Asian was the most obvious thing to notice but he didn't stop there. The pale bruises along his cheeks, forcing it self up up the right side of his eye. The sun kissed stranger hadn’t moved an inch since he entombed him in the pale blue fabric that could barely even be called a blanket. He was snoring softly, his face untroubled by the earlier transgression as he slept. His plump lips where busted but still held the memories of a cheery smile the Jonathan was aching it see as thoughts of the golden eyes stared up at him with tears threatening to spill, oh the gorgoues memory of blood oozing passed his lips, staining the flesh as it dripped down his chin and on to the bright rainbow shirt he wore all to proudly for no body to not notice. He could already imagine the thought of the other male dancing along in some bar to a knock of Taylor Swift sound being sung by a drunk man showered in pure glitter. The widesmile plastered on his face as he danced without a care in the world, only to have it ripped from him in just a matter of seconds, watching the light die from his eyes as he held a trembling had out to Jonathan, praying for a savior but truth be told, Jonathan was far from a savior.

A pain infused coma is what everyone said it was and that he should be waking up in a few days but that was a week again and here Jonathan still sat, waiting for his chance to be the first to greet the other when he first woke up but it wasn't like there was much completion. No one had seen him before and even with all the flyers and news reports that where forced into the newspaper, no one came to collect him, not that Jonathan was complaining, that ment the more time he got to sit back and wait without some sobbing parent crying over his shoulder every five seconds, to damn loud and for once, Jonathan didn't mind the silence. His mind had been so caught up in learning more about the other from just watching did he even stop to think about taking his medicine or even eating, he just.... He just wanted to strange man to be okay. Sure he would most likely be a rich jerk with a stick up his ass as soon as he wake up but Jonathan could care less, for now, hoodini over there was his and his alone and he wanted to keep it like that for as long as he could.

The gentle rump of fingertips grasping at the white sheets forced him out of his thoughts as he watched the twitching turn to moving as if to check and make sure everything was working correctly before a pair of honey comb, batting away the last of his lethargy. only to close a second later at the burning light up above which was reserved by a faint groan as the figure tried to roll on to there sides but was quickly stopped with a loud cry, which Jonathan only smile at as if it was the most endearing sound he had ever heard.

"Hello." Came a icy voice of the blue eyed man as he leaned forward in his seat slightly with a fain grin played across his face but his voice seemed to be enough to scare the other as his head snapped back to look at the owner of the voice, his eyes wide as he tried to take in his surroundings all to quickly, his breath picking up as a alarming rate with a look of pure shock and worry forced apon his sharp features, cute." Welcome back to the world, the year is 3046 and I'm afraid to tell you you've been sleeping this inter time and everyone you know and love has passed away."

Nailed it.

The look of worry turned to a look of complete terror in a matter of seconds and the giggle that was boiling up from inside his gut was threatening to burst out and Jonathan eagerly let it as laughter echoed around the room that only made the look on the more males face even better.

"I'm sorry, I'm just fuckin' with ya. Its still the year 2016 sadly, you've been in a coma for almost two weeks now." Jonathan said, appraising him with a drowsy, hooded gaze. staring at the other with a sickening sweet grin that only seemed for silenve the other in his owm confusion as to just what the hell was going on. "Can you tell me your name?"

The strangers mouth opened to say something but it quickly shut as his brows furrowed in frustration as he couldn't muster up anything else to say.

"What wrong? Do you need any water?" He asked quickly, it was only human instinct to want to help so without much of a thought, he reached a warm bottle of water that had been sitting on the table for days now, to hand over of which the stranger gladily took, practically ripping off the tab before gargled down half the bottle, leaving the other half for later just in case though his throat burned for more, his lungs inflating rapidly but the calming smile played across the blue eyed males face gave him some courage.

"Aside from sleep for the passed two weeks and still being tired as all hell, then trying to give me a heart attack, T... Thank you" 

"Can you tell me your name?" He asked as he placed a gentle hand on top of the strangers hand, taking it in his warm palm with a faint smile which the other hesitantly returned though he felt like he had been beaten with a bat repeatedly, everything hurt but that could just be a side effect from laying in the bed for almost two weeks, of course there would be some muscle and energy lack.

He looked tired, his eyes sunken in almost ghostly, his dark locks of hair was sticking up in every which way and in desperate need of a trim but that would need to wait for just a little longer, they had bigger things to worry about now. The stranger opened his mouth trying to form a question or statement, but he wasn't sure what the hell to say first. 

"I... My name is..." The stranger went silent once again as he moulded over every scrap of memory he could manage but all he could recal was blurred faces and the sounds of faint laughter as he played a videogame with his... Friends? His red stained eyes shut for a brief moment in hopes of finding a answer to the growing headache. Tried as he will, he couldn't piece together a name, no matter what but there was one name that always seemed to pop up, Vanoss. It didn't fit him, he didn't like the way the name was placed above his head but it was all he had. 

"Vanoss?.."

It felt so... Different as it rolled off the tip of his tongue but he couldn't hate the name, it was his name after all but the way the blue eyed man stared at him didn't make him feel any better, had he gotten it wrong? Was he wrong? Jonathan gave 'vanoss' hand a gentle squeeze as if to reassure that he was doing great bit quickly caught him off with her question.

"Okay, Vanoss, do you remember what happened to you? Or why you're here?" He was quickly rewarded with silence once again, he was beginning to hate it but he couldn't get to upset with the other, the way he clung on to his arm forced the blue eyed male to shut his mouth tight as if one little slip of would destroy everything and he honestly didn't doubt that.He blinked for a moment trying to recall a sliver of anything that had happened that would explain why he felt like complete shit or why he was in a hospital. He looked so scared, like a child needing assistants through the large crowd and for once, Jonathan was going to be there to guide and lend a hand.

"No I.. I dont. What happened?" He questioned quickly with wide eyes but Jonathan couldn't bring himself to even say he had a little blood on his lip, he looked so... Sweet, it was disgusting.

"Let's just take a moment to calm down for now and then we'll get into detail but for now, you just rest and I'll go get a doctor, okay?" He didn't wait for a answer before he stood up with a quick 'don't move' on his lips as he exited the gloom room, calling out to the first nurse he saw though by the time they got there, they already asked the same questions but still got the same answers from Vanoss but the only down side was the iron grip as he had snaked Jonathan's hand back against his without even asking, as if it was his to take. The blue eyed man wasn't one for hand holding, or any kind of touching, but he'd make a exception, just this once.

 He looked so fragile, so fucking fractured - Jonathan's heart twisted painfully as he gazed upon him the man before him. Sure Vanoss looked to be able to take good care of himself, he was built like a fucking tank which only worried the blue eyed man more though he couldn't point any blame, he'd be just as scared though its been a while senses he's been able to feel much of anything. Panic, was the closest thing he had ever gotten to fear. 

It felt like hours before they had managed to calm the other down long enough for David, or Doctor beanie as Jonathan had called him, to finally pull him out of Vanoss' grip.

"Give it to me straight doc, is he gonna live?"

"If you stop being a smart ass then yes, he just might make it through the next few minutes with you but... He is suffering from extreme amnesia currently, he could just be from just waking up so we're going to hold him for a few more days, just to be sure before we can let him go but the thing is, if he's not cured, he will need someone to watch over him and help him, just till we can start treatment, would you possibly be..."

"No." Jonathan said coldly, he had other things to worry about, like how the hell to get the police off his back. Sense he had a passed of violence, this really didn't look good for him.

"Come on, it will just be for a few weeks." The Irishman started up as he fixed the thick lenced glasses he wore." You would be doing not only me, but him a huge favor."

"I already did him a 'huge favor' when I pulled his ass out of a alley and carried him all the way here, his not as light as he looks!"

"That or your just weak now come on, he is terrified and he will only let you near him right now, its just for a few nights. All you need to do is watch him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself, just till we can find a relative or someone who knows him."

Jonathan was silent as he stood there like a child who had just been told to clean their room with his fist clenched, thinking over the answer in his head with a groan, there s no way he could turn back now, he should have just left when he had the chance.

"Alright fine but I do have a actually job so I can't be there to baby sit him the hole time."

"That's fine, in his straight he will most likely sleep a lot so you should be alright, piece of cake."

"Yeah yeah but don't expect anything from me later on damnit." A low growl rumbled from his chest though it was nothing but a meaningless threat. His rage fit quickly ended as he stole one last at the open door only to spot the sleeping angle himself. The pain killers must have finally got to him... Even with the thin line of grool running down his cheek, he still looked just as lovely as the night he found him drenched in delicious blood, oh how he wanted to play and getting his hands dirty and maybe now, he could."piece of cake...."


End file.
